


Wings

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, prephlint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Phil doesn't have wings and everybody else does</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon/gifts).



He wasn’t sure what it meant. He’s thought about it since he was a child; but he stopped caring a long time ago. He never bothered asking anymore because nobody seemed to know the answer. 

Why was he the only one who didn’t have wings?

When he met Clint, he wasn’t ashamed to say that the first thing that attracted him were the Archer’s wings. They were a magnificent shade of lavender with dark purple tips. Whenever Clint drew his bow, his wings would fold against itself and when he released the arrow, the wings would spread out. Clint’s archery was like an art form no one could possibly capture.

Clint had asked once why Phil didn’t have wings, and Phil didn’t have an answer so he simply said “You don’t have clearance.” Phil had said with a smug smile. Clint had laughed and it was the most beautiful sound Phil had heard in his life. That was probably the moment Phil realized that he was in love with their specialist.

The wings weren’t as useful as they sound. No one could fly with them, and it was harder to control. When Natasha lies, she gives away nothing. Her wings were always folded, unmoving. Clint, when he lied, the tells weren’t visible if you didn’t know what to look for, but Natasha and Phil knew that the tips near the fold, would ruffle just a little; like a flinch of some sort.

Clint’s wings were also the reason why Phil had found out about the archer’s feelings toward him were… less than professional. They were a little more than drunk in the common floor in the Avengers tower when Tony asked Clint if he was gay. Clint shrugged and had said yes. Things spiraled from there. And somehow the Avengers being themselves, had asked if it was Phil. Clint had said no, but Phil saw the flinch. So before the next set of questions came, he stood up and went over to the couch and straddle Clint in order to give him a deep, wet,  _hard_  kiss. Clint was, of course, surprised but kissed back after he got over the shock. Phil pulled back, seeing the dazed look on the archer’s face, he smiled. “Liar…” Phil said before getting off of him.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find it here on Tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/83908310170/i-finally-have-internet-gahd-traveling-is)


End file.
